wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/III/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ IV. (Na wybrzeżu. — Ayrton z Pencroffem ocalają rozmaite przedmioty z zatopionego statku. — Gawędka podczas śniadania. — Rozumowanie Pencroffa. — Szczegółowe zbadanie okrętu. — Zasieki prochowe nietknięte! — Nowe bogactwa. — Ostatnie szczątki z okrętu. — Kawałek rurki złamanej.) — Wylecieli w powietrze! zawołał Harbert. — W samej rzeczy! jak gdyby Ayrton zapalił składy prochowe! odparł Pencroff wskakując do windy wraz z Nabem i Harbertem. — Lecz cóż to się stało? zapytał Gedeon Spilett, nie mogąc ochłonąć jeszcze ze zdumienia, w jakie wprawiło go to niespodziewane rozwiązanie. — A! tym razem dowiemy się!... odparł żywo inżynier. — Co się dowiemy?... — Później! później! Teraz pójdź ze mną, Spilecie. Najważniejszą obecnie rzeczą, ażeby ci korsarze zostali wytępieni co do nogi! I po tych słowach Cyrus Smith, pociągnąwszy za sobą korespondenta i Ayrtona, pospieszył w ślad za Pencroffem, Nabem i Harbertem na wybrzeża. Z całego okrętu nie widać było teraz nic zgoła, nawet masztów. Podrzucony w górę przez ową trąbę wodną, położył się następnie na bok i w tej pozycji zatonął, zapewne w skutek dziury, jaka w nim powstała. Lecz ponieważ w tem miejscu kanał nie więcej jak dwadzieścia stóp był głęboki, nie podlegało zatem wątpliwości, że szkielet zatopionego okrętu w czasie odpływu wynurzy się znowu z pod wody. Na powierzchni morza pływały rozmaite przedmioty pochodzące z rozbitego statku. Między innemi całe stosy masztów i rejów zapasowych, klatki z żywym jeszcze drobiem, skrzynie i beczułki, które powoli wydobywszy się z pomiędzy ścian zatopionego okrętu, wypływały na wierzch; nie widać było jednak żadnych szczątków samego okrętu, ani belek z pokładu, ani dylów z pudła okrętowego — co stawiało w świetle zagadkowem to nagłe zatopienie Speedy’ego. Niebawem jednak oba maszty, złamane kilka stóp ponad pokładem, zgruchotawszy podpory i porwawszy drabinki sznurowe, wypłynęły na wierzch wody, wraz z żaglami, z których jedne były rozpostarte a inne zwinięte. Nie trzeba było jednak dać unieść odpływowi te wszystkie skarby, to też Ayrton z Pencroffem wskoczyli natychmiast do czółenka, by wyłowić te przedmioty i wyciągnąć je bądź to na brzeg wyspy, bądź na brzeg wysepki. W chwili jednak, gdy wsiadali do czółna, powstrzymała ich następująca uwaga Gedeona Spiletta: — A owych sześciu zbójów, którzy wylądowali na prawy brzeg Dziękczynnej? W istocie należało pamiętać o tem, że owych sześciu ludzi, z którymi czółno roztrzaskało się o skały, wydobyło się na ląd w pobliżu przylądka Rozbitków. Osadnicy spojrzeli w tę stronę, lecz nie dostrzegli nigdzie żadnego zbiega. Prawdopodobnie na widok tonącego okrętu uciekli wszyscy w głąb wyspy. — Zajmiemy się nimi później, rzekł Cyrus Smith. Mogą być jeszcze niebezpiecznymi, bo są dobrze uzbrojeni, lecz w końcu sześciu przeciwko sześciu, szanse równe. Zabierzmy się więc teraz do tego, co pilniejsze. Ayrton z Pencroffem wsiedli do czółna i pomknęli dziarsko na połów pływających po morzu szczątków z okrętu. Morze było gładkie a stan wody wysoki, od dwóch dni bowiem trwał nów. Szkielet okrętu mógł wynurzyć się z pod wody dopiero za dobrą godzinę. Ayrton z Pencroffem mieli dość czasu przymocować maszty i belki za pomocą lin, których końce wyrzucono na wybrzeże u podnóża Pałacu Granitowego. Tam osadnicy zjednoczonemi siłami przyciągnęli je do brzegu. Poczem pozbierano do czółna wszystkie inne przedmioty pływające po wodzie, kojce z drobiem, beczułki, skrzynie, i zniesiono takowe do „dymników.“ Morze wyrzuciło także kilka trupów. Między niemi poznał Ayrton także zwłoki Boba Harvey’a i wskazując je swemu towarzyszowi, rzekł głosem wzruszonym: — Oto, czem byłem dawniej, Pencroffie! — Lecz czem już dziś nie jesteś, zacny mój Ayrtonie! odparł marynarz. Dziwnem było zaiste, że tak mało trupów wypłynęło na wierzch. Naliczono ich zaledwie pięć lub sześć, a odpływające morze unosiło je ze sobą w dal. Prawdopodobnie zbóje zaskoczeni tą nagłą katastrofą, nie mieli czasu do ucieczki, a gdy okręt przewalił się na bok, większa część została pod parapetami. Morze unosząc ze sobą zwłoki tych nędzników, oszczędziło tem samem osadnikom smutnego obowiązku pogrzebania ich na jakimś zakątku wyspy. Przez dwie godziny Cyrus Smith ze swoimi towarzyszami zajęci byli wyłącznie holowaniem masztów na piasek nadbrzeżny, odczepianiem rejów, i wyciąganiem na suchy ląd żaglów całych zresztą i nietkniętych. Rozmawiali mało, bo ich ta robota zupełnie zaprzątała, lecz ileż myśli krzyżowało się po ich głowach! Statek ten albo raczej to, co w sobie zawierał, stanowiło dla nich prawdziwy skarb. Każdy okręt bowiem jest jakby świat mały, i zasoby osady wzbogaciły się wieloma pożytecznemi rzeczami. Była to „na wielkie rozmiary“ jakby druga taka skrzynia, jaką znaleźli niegdyś u przylądka Rozbitków. — Ba, a co więcej — myślał w duchu Pencroff — dla czegożby nie można wydobyć tego okrętu na wierzch i naprawić go? Jeśli ma w sobie tylko dziurę, to przecież dziura da się zatkać, a okręt o trzystu do czterestu tonach pojemności to w porównaniu z Bonawenturą okręt co się zowie! na takim okręcie można daleko popłynąć. Można nim zapłynąć dokąd się chce! Pan Cyrus, Ayrton i ja, musimy tę rzecz zbadać należycie! Dalibóg warta tego! W istocie jeśliby okręt zdolny był jeszcze do żeglugi, to widoki osadników wyspy Lincolna na powrót do ojczyzny zwiększyłyby się przez to niesłychanie! Aby módz jednak rozstrzygnąć tę ważną kwestję, trzeba było czekać, aż woda opadnie, a tem samem można będzie zbadać ściśle stan okrętu. Gdy już ocalone z okrętu przedmioty złożone zostały w bezpiecznem miejscu, Cyrus Smith z towarzyszami swoimi poświęcili kilka chwil na zjedzenie śniadania. Literalnie umierali z głodu. Na szczęście nie daleko była spiżarnia, a Nab wziął na siebie urząd intendenta. Zastawiono śniadanie koło „dymników,“ a podczas jedzenia o niczem oczywiście innem nie rozmawiano, jak o niespodziewanem zdarzeniu, które w sposób tak cudowny ocaliło osadę. — Już to co cudowny to cudowny — powtarzał Pencroff — bo trzeba przyznać, że te draby w sam czas wyleciały w powietrze! Dziwnie niewygodnie zaczynało już być w Pałacu Granitowym. — A jakże sądzisz, Pencroffie — zapytał korespondent — jakim się to stało sposobem i co mogło spowodować to wysadzenie okrętu w powietrze? — E! panie Spilecie, to rzecz bardzo prosta — odparł Pencroff. — Na okręcie korsarskim nie ma takiego porządku jak na statku wojennym! Co zbóje to nie majtkowie! A to rzecz pewna, że składy prochowe były otwarte, bo nas kartaczowali bez przestanku, a dość jednej nieostrożności lub niezgrabności, by całą maszynę wysadzić w powietrze! — Co mnie zaś dziwi, panie Cyrusie — ozwał się Harbert — to, że wybuch ten tak mały sprawił skutek. Huk nie był bardzo silny, a wszystkiego razem nie wiele belek i dylów zostało powyrywanych. Zdawałoby się, że okręt raczej zatonął niż został wysadzony. — To cię dziwi, moje dziecko? — zapytał inżynier. — Tak, panie Cyrusie. — I mnie to także dziwi, Harbercie — odparł inżynier — skoro się jednak przypatrzymy z bliska okrętowi, to się nam niezawodnie wyjaśni ta zagadka. — A ba! panie Cyrusie — rzekł Pencroff — przecież nie zechcesz pan utrzymywać, że Speedy zatonął po prostu wskutek uderzenia o skałę? — Czemużby nie? — zauważył Nab — jeżeli są jakie skały ukryte w kanale? — Wybornyś mój Nabie — odparł Pencroff. — Widać, żeś dobrze nie patrzył. Ja widziałem wyraźnie jak okręt na chwilę przed zatonięciem, podniósł się naprzód na olbrzymiej fali, a potem spadając przysiadł na tyle. Otóż gdyby był po prostu uderzył o skałę, byłby zatonął spokojnie, jak przystało na uczciwy okręt, kiedy idzie na spód. — Otóż to właśnie, że to nie był okręt uczciwy! — odparł Nab. — Wreszcie przekonamy się o tem wkrótce, Pencroffie — rzekł inżynier. — Zapewne, że się przekonamy — dodał marynarz — ale ja stawię głowę w zakład, że nie ma żadnych skał w kanale. Na dobrą sprawę, panie Cyrusie, czy pan i w tem zdarzeniu upatrujesz coś cudownego? Cyrus Smith nic na to nie odpowiedział. — Bądź co bądź — rzekł Gedeon Spilett — czy to się stało wskutek uderzenia o skałę, czy wskutek wybuchu, przyznasz Pencroffie, że się stało w sam czas! — Zapewne!... zapewne!... — odparł marynarz... — lecz tu nie o to chodzi. Ja się pytam pana Smitha, czy upatruje w tem wszystkiem coś nadnaturalnego. — Ja nie wypowiadam w tej mierze żadnego zdania, Pencroffie — rzekł inżynier. — Nie mam na to innej odpowiedzi. Odpowiedź ta jednak bynajmniej nie zadowoliła Pencroffa. Obstawał za eksplozją i nie chciał w żaden sposób porzucić swojego zdania, ani zgodzić się na to, ażeby w tym kanale, którego całe dno składało się z takiego samego drobnego piasku jak wybrzeże, i który nieraz w czasie odpływu przebywał w bród, miały ukrywać się nieznane jakieś skały. A zresztą w chwili gdy okręt zatonął, był przypływ, to jest: że było więcej wody niż potrzeba było statkowi, aby wolno przepłynął, nie potrąciwszy o skały niedostrzeżone podczas odpływu morza. A zatem okręt nie mógł trącić o żadną skałę. A zatem nie rozbił się, lecz wysadzony został w powietrze. Trzeba przyznać, że rozumowanie marynarza nie było pozbawione wszelkiej słuszności. Około godziny wpół do drugiej z południa wsiedli osadnicy do czółna i popłynęli w miejsce, gdzie okręt był zatonął. Żałowali, że oba czółna należące do statku nie zostały ocalone; lecz jedno z nich, jak wiemy, rozbiło się u ujścia Dziękczynnej, i było zupełnie nie do użytku; drugie zaś pociągnął za sobą w głąb okręt tonący, i nie wyszło więcej na wierzch. W tej chwili szkielet Speedy’ego począł wynurzać się z pod wody. Okręt leżał więcej niżeli na boku, balast jego bowiem, wskutek przewrócenia się statku, przewalił się cały na jedną stronę i ciężarem swoim podruzgotał maszty, tak że okręt leżał prawie do góry dnem. Jakieś niewytłumaczone ale straszliwe wstrząśnienie podwodne, które jednocześnie objawiło się za pomocą olbrzymiej trąby wodnej, przewrociło snać statek. Osadnicy okrążyli dokoła cały okręt, i w miarę jak woda opadała, odsłaniały się im, jeśli nie sama przyczyna katastrofy, to przynajmniej skutki przez nią sprawione. Na przodzie okrętu, z obu stron dzióba, na siedm lub ośm stóp przedtem, nim się zaczyna szkielet, boczne ściany były straszliwie poszarpane, na długość najmniej dwudziestu stóp. Tu znajdowały się dwa szerokie otwory, przez które woda wciskała się do statku, a których niepodobnaby było zatkać. Nie tylko całe obicie z blachy miedzianej i tramy zginęły do szczętu, na proch zapewne zmiażdżone, ale nawet oklepkowanie, kołki żelazne, skoble i nity zniknęły bez śladu. Wzdłuż całego pudła, ku tyłowi okrętu, wszystkie klamry porozrywane puściły. Tokmaszt wyrwany został niepojętą siłą, a sam przód okrętu wydarty z tułowu, pękł cały na pozdłuż. — Do kroćset djabłów! zawołał Pencroff. Trudno już będzie złatać ten okręt do kupy! — Niepodobna — rzekł Ayrton. — Na wszelki wypadek — rzekł Gedeon Spilett do marynarza — jeśli to w samej rzeczy była eksplozja, to dziwny sprawiła skutek! Rozsadziła spodnie części pudła okrętowego zamiast wysadzić w górę pokład i ponadwodne części statku! Te szerokie pęknięcia zdają się pochodzić raczej od uderzenia statku o skałę, niżeli od wybuchu prochowego! — Nie ma skał żadnych w kanale! — odparł marynarz. — Przyznam wam wszystko co chcecie, z wyjątkiem skał podwodnych! — Starajmy się wejść do środka okrętu — rzekł na to inżynier. — Tym sposobem dowiemy się może, czemu przypisać mamy zagładę okrętu. Była to rada najlepsza, a zresztą należało wejść czem prędzej w posiadanie bogactw nagromadzonych na okręcie i złożyć takowe w bezpiecznem miejscu. Wejście do wnętrza okrętu było teraz łatwe. Woda wciąż opadała, a po spodniej części pokładu, która u wywróconego teraz statku stanowiła część wierzchnią, można było chodzić wygodnie. W kilku miejscach tylko załamał go balast składający się z ciężkich brył stopionego żelaza. Słychać było szmer wody wciskającej się przez szczeliny w pudle okrętowem. Cyrus Smith z towarzyszami swymi, z siekierami w rękach, postępowali po wpół załamanym pokładzie. Był on cały zawalony rozmaitego rodzaju skrzyniami, a ponieważ skrzynie te bardzo krótki czas tylko zostawały we wodzie, łatwo zatem być mogło, że woda nie popsuła jeszcze zawartych w nich przedmiotów. Pracowano więc nad tem, by cały ten ładunek złożyć w miejscu bezpiecznem. Woda miała dopiero za kilka godzin powrócić i z tych kilku godzin zrobiono jak najlepszy użytek. Ayrton z Pencroffem przeciągnęli przez dziurę w pudle okrętowem blok, na którym wyciągali do góry beczułki i skrzynie. Pakowano je do czółna i odwożono natychmiast na brzeg. Brano zaś bez różnicy wszystko, odkładając na później przebrakowanie znalezionych rzeczy. Bądź co bądź przekonali się osadnicy wkrótce ku wielkiemu swojemu zadowoleniu, że okręt posiadał ładunek złożony z najrozmaitszych artykułów, narzędzi, utworów rękodzielniczych i przyrządów, jakiemi zwykły zaopatrywać się statki podejmujące wielką żeglugę do wysp Polynezyjskich. Spodziewali się więc znaleść wszystkiego po trochę, a tego właśnie potrzeba było osadzie linkolnskiej. Cyrus Smith zauważył jednak ku wielkiemu acz utajonemu zdziwieniu swemu, że nietylko pudło okrętowe, jak to był przewidział, ucierpiało niezmiernie od jakiegoś uderzenia, które spowodowało katastrofę, lecz także całe wewnętrzne urządzenie statku zwłaszcza z przodu, zostało zniszczone. Ściany i przegrody były podruzgotane, jakgdyby straszliwy granat jaki pękł był w środku okrętu. Osadnicy mogli wygodnie przechadzać się po okręcie od przodu aż do samego tyłu, w miarę jak uprzątywali i zabierali skrzynie. Nie były to zaś ciężkie paki trudne do udźwignięcia, lecz zwyczajne skrzynie, których zewnętrzne opakowanie było już zniszczone. Osadnicy dostali się w ten sposób aż na tył okrętu, w miejsce gdzie znajdowała się dawniej kajuta oficerska. Według wskazówki Ayrtona tu należało szukać składów prochowych. Cyrus Smith sądził, że na wypadek jeśli w nich wybuch nie nastąpił, kilka beczułek dałoby się może ocalić, w nadziei że woda nie tknęła prochu otoczonego zazwyczaj powłoką z kruszcu. Tak się stało w istocie. Wśród stosów kul i pocisków znaleziono około dwadzieścia beczułek wyłożonych wewnątrz blachą miedzianą i wyciągnięto takowe z jaknajwiększą ostrożnością. Pencroff przekonał się teraz własnemi oczyma, że Speedy nie został zniszczony przez eksplozję. Właśnie ta część pudła w której znajdowały się składy prochu, ucierpiała najmniej. — Niech i tak będzie! odparł uparty marynarz, ale co się tyczy skał, to żadnych skał nie ma w całym kanale! — Więc jakimże to się stało sposobem? zapytał Harbert. — Ja nic nie wiem, odparł Pencroff, pan Cyrus także nic nie wie i nikt nic nie wie, i nigdy wiedzieć nie będzie! Kilka godzin upłynęło wśród tych rozmaitych poszukiwań i przypływ dawał się już czuć. Trzeba było zawiesić dalsze wyładowanie statku. Zresztą nie było obawy, ażeby morze zabrało ze sobą szkielet okrętu, przymocowano go bowiem tak silnie, jakgdyby spoczywał na dwóch złożonych na krzyż kotwicach. Można było zatem spokojnie oczekiwać przyszłego odpływu, by na nowo rozpocząć robotę. Lecz co do okrętu samego, ten skazany był na zagładę i trzeba się było spieszyć nawet by ocalić choć szczątki pudła, zanim utonie w lotnym piasku na dnie kanału. Była wtedy godzina piąta z wieczora. Ciężki to był dzień dla osadników. Z wielkim więc apetytem zjedli objad, poczem, pomimo znużenia, jakie czuli, nie mogli poskromić w sobie chęci przepatrzenia skrzyń, z których się składał ładunek'' Speedy’ego''. Większa ich część zawierała gotowe już ubrania, które powitano oczywiście z wielkiem zadowoleniem. Było teraz czem odziać, zaopatrzyć w bieliznę i w obuwie choćby całą wielką osadę. — Oto z nas teraz bogacze! zawołał Pencroff. — Cóż my poczniemy z tem wszystkiem? I co chwila wydobywały się z ust rozochoconego marynarza grzmiące „hurra“ na widok beczułek z wódką cukrową, fasek z tytoniem, broni palnej i ręcznej, całych bel bawełny, narzędzi roboczych, ciesielskich, stolarskich, skrzyń ze zbożem rozmaitego gatunku, i tym podobnych rzeczy, którym krótki pobyt we wodzie wcale nie zaszkodził. Ach! jak pożądane byłyby były te przedmioty dwa lata temu! Mimo to i teraz, chociaż osadnicy własnym przemysłem do wszystkiego sobie dopomogli, skarby te przydały się bardzo. Nie brakło na nic miejsca w składach Pałacu Granitowego, tego dnia jednak nie było już czasu na zmagazynowanie wszystkiego. Trzeba jednak było pamiętać o tem, że owych sześciu zbójów z załogi Speedy’ego znajdowało się na wyspie, że byli to zapewne łotry pierwszego rzędu, i że trzeba się było mieć przed nimi na baczności. Pomimo że most na Dziękczynnej i wszystkie mostki były zwiedzione, zbóje tacy nie daliby się zapewne odstraszyć rzeką jaką lub potokiem, a wiedzeni rozpaczą, mogli być niebezpiecznymi. Później miano zastanowić się nad tem, jak względem nich postąpić, tymczasem zaś trzeba było odbywać straż nad skrzyniami i pakami nagromadzonemi koło „dymników,“ czemu też osadnicy kolejno przez całą noc się oddawali. Noc upłynęła jednak bez żadnego napadu ze strony zbójów. Panowie Jow i Top, strzegący Pałacu Granitowego, byliby ich niezawodnie natychmiast zdradzili. Przez trzy dni następne, to jest 19, 20 i 21 października, wynoszono z okrętu wszystko, co mogło mieć jakąkolwiek wartość lub użyteczność, tak z rzeczy znajdujących się w nim, jak i ze zewnętrznych jego przyrządów i przyborów. Podczas odpływu morza wyładowywano okręt. Podczas przypływu składano wyratowane przedmioty do magazynu. Wielką część miedzianego obicia okrętu zdarto z pudła, które z każdym dniem zapadało głębiej. Zanim jednak piasek pochłonął cięższe przedmioty leżące na dnie kanału, Ayrton z Pencroffem spuściwszy się kilkakrotnie na dno, znaleźli tam łańcuchy i kotwicy okrętowe, żelazne bryły balastu a nawet owe cztery działa, które wydźwignęli na wierzch wody zapomocą próżnych beczułek i wyciągnęli na ląd. Tak więc nietylko spiżarnie i składy Pałacu Granitowego ale i zbrojownia została wzbogaconą przedmiotami ocalonemi z okrętu. Pencroff, entuzjastyczny jak zawsze w swych projektach, rozprawiał już o postawieniu baterji, któraby ostrzeliwać mogła kanał i ujście rzeki. Temi czterma działami gotów był powstrzymać całą flotę, „chociażby nie wiedzieć jak potężną“ od zbliżenia się do wyspy Lincolna! Po tem wszystkiem, gdy już z całego okrętu pozostał tylko bezużyteczny szkielet, nadeszła burza i zniszczyła go do reszty. Cyrus Smith miał zamiar wysadzić go w powietrze, by potem szczątki z niego pozbierać na brzeg, lecz silny wicher północno-wschodni i morze wzburzone oszczędziły mu trudu i prochu. W samej rzeczy, w nocy z 23 na 24 października, szkielet okrętu został zupełnie zgruchotany, a część jego szczątków wyrzuciła woda na brzeg. Co się tyczy papierów i dokumentów okrętowych, rozumie się, że pomimo najstaranniejszego przetrząśnienia wszystkich szaf i schowków w kajucie oficerskiej, ani śladu ich nie znalazł nigdzie Cyrus Smith. Korsarze zniszczyli niezawodnie wszystko, co się odnosiło do kapitana lub właściciela Speedy’ego, a ponieważ na tylnej tablicy statku nie było wypisanej nazwy portu, do którego należał, nie było więc najmniejszego znaku, po którymby można było wnioskować o jego narodowości. Mimo to Pencroff i Ayrton z kształtu, jaki posiadał przód okrętu, sądzili, że pochodził z warsztatów angielskich. W ośm dni po katastrofie, czyli raczej po szczęśliwem chociaż zagadkowem zdarzeniu, któremu osada zawdzięczała swe ocalenie, nie było już widać ani znaku z okrętu, nawet przy najniższym stanie wody. Szczątki jego rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony a Pałac Granitowy wzbogacił się tem wszystkiem prawie, co statek zawierał. Tymczasem jednak tajemnicza przyczyna jego zagłady, nie byłaby się była zapewne nigdy wyjaśniła, gdyby dnia 30 listopada, Nab, wałęsając się po wybrzeżu, nie był znalazł przypadkiem kawałka żelaznej rurki, na której widoczne były ślady eksplozji. Rurka ta była pokrzywioną i poszarpaną jak gdyby przez jaką masę eksplodującą. Nab przyniósł ten kawałek żelaza swemu panu, który wraz z towarzyszami swoimi zajęty był właśnie jakąś robotą w „dymnikach.“ Cyrus Smith przypatrzył się uważnie rurce, poczem zwracając się do Pencroffa, rzekł: — Więc ty, mój przyjacielu, zawsze jeszcze obstajesz przy tem, że Speedy nie zatonął wskutek rozbicia? — Tak jest, panie Cyrusie, odparł marynarz. Pan wiesz tak dobrze jak ja, że nie ma żadnych skał w całym kanale. — A cóż, jeżeli rozbił się o ten kawałek żelaza? zapytał inżynier pokazując złamaną rurkę. — Co, o ten kawałek świstawki? zawołał Pencroff tonem zupełnego niedowierzania. — Przyjaciele, rzekł na to Cyrus Smith, czy przypominacie sobie, że okręt, zanim zatonął, podrzucony został w górę przez rodzaj trąby wodnej? — Tak jest, panie Cyrusie! odparł Harbert. — Dobrze, a chcecie wiedzieć teraz, skąd powstała owa trąba? Oto z tego, rzekł inżynier wskazując na rurkę. — Z tego? zapytał Pencroff. — Tak jest! rurka ta jest resztką torpilu! — Torpilu! zawołali chórem towarzysze inżyniera. — A któż tam podłożył ten torpil? zagadnął Pencroff, nie chcąc się jeszcze poddać. — Tyle tylko wam mogę powiedzieć, że nie ja! odparł Cyrus Smith, lecz torpil ten znajdował się tam z pewnością, a byliście sami w możności osądzić nieporównaną moc jego skutku!